(Not) Stay
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Es krim di kedua tangannya telah benar-benar meleleh. Lagunya telah selesai, berlanjut dengan seorang yang berbeda. Selalu, sore hari membuat perasaannya teraduk-aduk/OoC/LenMikuKaito


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : K+**  
**Genre : Drama / Hurt/Comfort**  
**Chara : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Talkless, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**(Not) Stay**  
**.**

**.**

Pandangan matanya benar-benar terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya, pikirannya kosong. Dan di suatu tempat entah di mana, dia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat menyiksanya. Dua es krim di tangannya telah benar-benar meleleh, mengalirkan dingin dan lembut di waktu yang bersamaan. Sama seperti dia yang merasakan manis dan pahit sekarang, detik ini juga.

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tersenyum pahit. Dan kemudian berbalik.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun saat ini.

Kakinya telah kaku, karena entah berapa lama dia berdiri di titik itu tanpa menciptakan gerakan apapun. Melihatnya bersama dengan orang yang dia sayangi – selalu orang itu.

Sebelum keluar dari taman bermain, dia membuang es krim yang dia niatkan untuk diberikannya pada gadis itu. Tapi urung dia lakukan, begitu melihat teman sekelasnya yang mencuri hatinya tengah bersama seseorang yang dia tahu telah lama pergi keluar negeri meninggalkan jepang.

Kaito telah kembali. Tepat di depan matanya. Dan menyeret kembali Miku ke dalam dunianya.

Dan dia tersingkir. Begitu saja. Tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

Pertama kali dia merasa takdir memberinya kesempatan adalah saat gadis bersurai toska dengan dua kuncir itu menangis tersedu di bangku sudut taman kota dekat rumahnya.

Tanpa sengaja, dia yang baru pulang dari mini market dan melintasi taman melihat wajah gadis itu tertutup kedua tangannya. Dan langkahnya tercipta begitu saja, membawa tubuh berbalut sweater biruf mendekat ke arah kebahagiaan yang selalu dirindukannya – menjadi harapannya. Dia, gadis itu, telah menjadi pusat rotasi dunianya sejak hari pertamanya di bangku senior.

Saat jarak tak lebih dari lima langkah, telinganya mendengar isakan, mata birunya tak meloloskan gerakan kecil dua bahu yang bergetar samar serta aliran air yang menjadikan rok lipit selutut milik sang gadis basah. Dan langkah lainnya tercipta. Tepat saat berada di depan gadis bermarga Hatsune, dia menurunkan paper bag dari pelukannya ke tanah tak jauh dari kaki kanannya, dan berlutut di atas kaki kirinya. Tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Kedua tanganya terulur, menyentuh dua sisi wajah Miku. Merasakan kekagetan dari tubuh itu – yang perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan wajah kusut dengan manik yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. "Miku," sapaan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Miku.

"Le-n….," dia berusaha keras mengucap satu kata itu ditengah isaknya. "Len….." jemari yang kini telah berada di atas pahanya tengah meremas rok lipit seragam.

"Ada apa?" sungguh, Len tidak ingin melihat gadis di depannya ini menangis. Karena nafasnya terasa sesak. Dan kesedihan ikut merambatinya.

"D-dia pergi…."

_Siapa yang kau maksud, Miku?_

"D-dia telah pergi…."

_Siapa?Pergi kemana, Miku? Cobalah bicara dengan jelas._

"K-Kaito pergi…."

"Ah…..," dan benar-benar hanya desahan itu yang keluar selama beberapa saat ke depan. Miku masih terisak. Ketika dua tangannya telah menggenggam dua tangan lain, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya mencoba menghantarkan satu ketenangan untuk gadis itu.

"D-dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Pergi begitu saja….," nafasnya telah lebih teratur, isaknya mereda. Dan kalimat yang dikeluarkannya membuar Len menghela nafas.

Dua lengannya membawa tubuh Miku dalam pelukannya, membelai punggung yang masih berbalut seragam, dan mengecup puncak kepala bersurai hijau toska. Getaran tubuh itu mulai melemah, ditambah tubuh yang makin membebani Len. Tak ada suara apapun dari keduanya.

Dan ketika nafas itu berubah teratur meski masih diselingi isak, Len sadar bahwa gadis itu telah tertidur. Terlalu lelah, mungkin. Dan sebuah asumsi datang di kepalanya.

Mungkin, saat Miku sampai rumah dia tidak menemukan Kaito di rumahnya. Miku akhir-akhir ini pulang lebih lambat, akan ada lomba tingkat Perfektur dengan klub paduan suaranya. Tapi Len tak bisa menarik suatu alasan, kenapa Kaito tidak memberi tahu Miku.

Dan malam itu, dia meninggalkan paper bag-nya karena menggendong Miku pulang ke kediaman Hatsune.

.

.

Dua tahun dia sekelas dengan Miku. Hampir dua tahun dia selalu menemani Miku – meminjamkan bahunya, membuatnya tersenyum dan merona. Masih tak ada kalimat yang terucap. Karena Len merasa, melihat Miku bahagia sudah cukup baginya. Karena dia tahu, sebentuk ikatan tak kasat mata telah menghubungkan mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan, entah setebal apa.

Dan kebahagiaannya membucah ketika tiba-tiba hari itu Miku mengajaknya ke taman bermain, dengan wajah memerah dan kalimat yang terbata.

Bukankah itu sama dengan ajakan untuk berkencan? Atau dia memang tengah berharap?

Rencana latihan mengabur. Pertandingan antar sekolah terlupa. Dan dia mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, membawa tangannya mengacak rambut berkuncir milik gadis itu.

Minggu pertamanya bersama Miku, setelah dua tahun bersama.

Tentu kesempatan yang sangat-sangat jarang ini tak akan dia lepaskan begitu saja.

.

.

Beberapa saat lalu, setelah lelah mencoba berbagai wahana di taman bermain, gadis itu mengaku haus. Lebih dari enam jam mereka berputar-putar. Dia berdiri, menawarkan diri membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua dengan senyum lebarnya – tentu dia sangat bahagia, terlihat jelas di raut mukanya. Dan gadis itu mengangguk, membalas senyum pemuda pirang berkuncir, mengucap terima kasih, dan mengatakan akan menunggunya di bangku dekat komedi putar.

Sebuah keputusan, yang disesalinya.

Karena adegan itu utuh terlihat olehnya.

Kakinya tak mengijinkannya untuk melangkah. Saphirenya tak berkedip melihat lambaian muffler biru yang tertiup angin sore. Dapat dilihatnya, pemuda dari masa lalu Miku tengah berjalan ke arah gadis bersurai toska yang tengah memperhatikan sekumpulan anak kecil tak jauh di depannya. Dia tahu, tubuh gadis itu menegang saat pemuda yang selalu berwarna biru itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya – menghalangi arah pandangan manik toskanya dari keceriaan bocah-bocah.

Tapi kakinya masih tak mau bekerja sama. Pun tak dia rasakan pegal dua lengannya yang membawa dua cup es krim. Matanya hanya terpaku ke depan, menunggu drama lain yang akan tersaji.

Dan benar saja.

Dua mata toska itu mengeluarkan air mata, tak mau menunjukkan maniknya pada Kaito – pemuda nomor satu dalam hidup Miku. Sedangkan lengan berbalut kain putih itu terulur, tangannya telaten menghapus aliran yang tak berhenti di kedua pipi Miku. Tubuhnya makin bergetar.

Dan yang paling ditakutkan terjadi.

Kaito membawa Miku dalam dekapannya. Mencoba meredakan tangis Miku dengan membelai punggungnya, rambutnya. Pelukan itu bersambut.

Es krim di kedua tangannya telah benar-benar meleleh, dan telah benar-benar ditinggalkannya dalam tong sampah. Dia mundur.

Ikatan antara dia dan Miku memang samar, dan tipis. Mungkin hari ini adalah saat yang memang ditakdirkan untuk lepasnya ikatan lemah itu.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya dan oleh Miku mungkin memang telah sampai pada akhir. Dan Miku memilih untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya bersama seorang yang lain.

Sore ini begitu dingin. Sweater biru-nya tak mampu mengurangi efek aliran angin yang menyapa tubuhnya. Sepertinya, secangkir teh sebelum berendam akan membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Andai saja dia mengajaknya turut serta membeli es krim.

Andai saja gadis itu menunggunya di tempat lain.

Andai mereka tak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu.

Pasti, kejadiannya akan berbeda.

Mungkin mereka memang akan bertemu, tapi tak harus tepat di hadapan Len. Tak harus di saat Len merasa harapannya bersambut.

.

.

Senin dilaluinya dengan pikiran kosong. Berkali-kali mengacuhkan Miku yang mengajaknya bicara. Berkali-kali menghela nafas dengan pandangan ke arah lapangan saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Berkali-kali tak mendengarkan anggota klubnya yang menanyakan alasan absennya dia saat latihan kemaren. Berkali-kali mengingatkan diri sendiri, dia perlu menyibukkan diri agar kejadian minggu sore itu terlupa dari kepalanya.

Yang jelas, dia tak begitu ingat dengan hari senin yang kemaren dilewatinya.

Dalam langkah yang membawanya ke arah sekolah selasa pagi itu, dia sadar bahwa dia telah melewatkan banyak hal. Hal ini tidak bisa terus berlangsung. Dia harus segera bangkit. Dan sebuah amplop berbau lavender dalam lokernya pagi itu menguatkan tekadnya untuk memutar arah – melangkah pada jalan yang berbeda, karena jalan yang telah dilalui tak lagi tepat – buntu. Amplop yang mengantarkannya pada lapangan tenis sore ini. Bukan satu-satunya alasan, karena dia memang berniat untuk berlatih tenis sore ini – mengejar ketertinggalan dua hari latihan yang telah ditinggalkannya.

"Kau masih ingin lanjut?" Pemuda berambut ungu dengan kunciran tinggi menyapa – ketua klub, dan satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di lapangan selain dirinya.

"Ya," Gerakannya terhenti, mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan untuk menghindari bola-bola yang meluncur ke arahnya. Saphire itu tenggelam oleh kelopak matanya, wajahnya menampilkan senyum tak ikhlas "Aku melewatkan latihan minggu dan senin kemaren"

"Yeah, kau harus membayar itu. Haha," sosok tinggi itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berbalik dengan raket di tangan kanan dan tempat minum di tangan kiri. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Len," pemuda itu berteriak tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Hn," Len menyahut dengan gumaman samar, tidak terlalu peduli jika ketuanya tidak mendengar.

Tak lama, dia kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk menyambut bola yang terlontar. Saat satu bola menyentuh raketnya, semua hal di sekelilingnya mengabur – perhatiannnya telah sepenuhnya tertuju pada bola yang terlempar dari mesin diseberang lapangan. Memukulnya dengan ketepatan tinggi, mengembalikannya kembali ke seberang lapangan. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tak ada lagi bola yang melayang ke arahnya.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari raket tertumpu pada lututnya, membawa kerah baju putihnya ke wajah yang penuh dengan keringat menggunakan dua jari tangan kanannya yang masih memegang raket. Dia harus segera merapikan semuanya sendirian dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, tidak berniat membuat sang pengirim surat menunggunya terlalu lama. Tapi rasa lelah masih memaksa tubuhnya untuk menunduk, dan peluhnya yang tak berhenti mengalir masih butuh untuk diseka.

Dia terlalu fokus, hingga tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Sesuatu yang ringan dan lembut terlempar tepat ke tengkuknya yang basah, membuatnya mendongak. Dan sosok di hadapannya membuat bola matanya melebar.

Miku berdiri dengan kedua lengan tersilang di depan dadanya dan matanya menatap Len tajam. "Cukup menghindariku, Kagamine Len"

Len menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap keringat di wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk yang tadi telah diberikan oleh Miku. "Aku tidak menghindarimu, Miku" Manik saphirenya menolak untuk menatap gadis di depannya, wajahnya menunduk memandang ujung sepatu kanannya.

"Cih. Aku tidak butuh konfirmasi darimu. Kau tahu, kau membuatku kesal," nadanya tinggi. Dan Len tahu, Miku memang sedang kesal.

"Maaf"

"Kau…kau membuatku khawatir," suaranya memelan. Membuat Len mendongak, dan menemukan air yang telah menggenang di kedua kelopak mata Miku. Tapi dia masih bergeming, tak begitu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Aku.. sangat mengkhawatirkanmu….," kedua tangan Miku telah sibuk mencegah air matanya menetes, dan perlahan dia terduduk – pantat dan kakinya benar-benar menyentuh lantai lapangan yang masih hangat. "Kau meninggalkanku, minggu kemaren. Dan kau tak berkata apapun kepadaku setelahnya. Harusnya, aku yang marah bukan?"

Len masih bungkam. Angin menerbangkan daun-daun yang gugur, mendarat tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Tapi aku ingat, dia… Kaito maksudku…yah, aku memang sedikit lambat menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu – maksudku aku menduga aku tahu – alasan kau diam. Tapi – kau tahu – aku hanya rindu, itu saja. Dan jauh darimu membuatku tidak nyaman. Sungguh-sungguh tidak nyaman. Kau….maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu di sampingku. Jadi kumohon…jangan pergi," dan usahanya terbukti tak berhasil. Air matanya makin deras mengalir, meninggalkan bercak-bercak basah di kemeja dan rok lipitnya, jemari dan lengannya telah benar-benar basah.

Len luluh. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari bahwa dia telah terduduk, menyanggah tubuhnya dengan lutut kanannya dan raket di tangannya terlepas tak jauh dari tubuh mereka.

Masih sama seperti dulu, tangannya terulur dan mendarat di dua sisi wajah Miku. Menekan kepala bersurai toska itu dan memaksa wajah Miku untuk mendongak. Kedua tangan gadis itu kini meremas rok lipitnya. "Maaf," kedua dahi mereka bertemu, memaksa dua pasang manik beda warna itu saling menatap. "Maaf membuatmu menangis," bahkan Miku telah lupa dengan tangisnya. "Mungkin, ah, bukan mungkin….Aku, yeah, benar-benar cemburu" pipinya menampilkan semburat merah tipis.

"Suka… Aku suka Len"

Len tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu membuatku merasa lebih baik, Miku. Bukankah Kaito sudah kembali? Aku rasa, kau tak perlu merasa tak enak denganku dan membohongi perasaanku"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Len. Aku tahu aku suka Kaito – "

" – aku tahu, Miku"

"Jangan menyelaku. Aku memang suka dia, dulu. Tapi sekarang – "

" – kau sekarang masih suka dia, kan. Aku tahu, Miku. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik" Dia tahu, dia mencoba lari dari semua ini. "Aku tahu. Kau selalu menunggunya. Kau selalu – "

Sesuatu membuatnya bungkam. Jantungnya berhenti sejenak, dia terlalu kaget.

"Aku suka Len. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi," gadis itu hanya memperlihatkan surai toskanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Merutuki hal memalukan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Len memilih untuk menyambut Miku. Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang menguarkan wangi vanilla itu. "Kau yakin?" dia berbisik. Dapat dirasakan Miku mengangguk, membuatnya makin mengeratkan pelukanny pada gadis itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Masih dapat dirasakannya hangat dan rasa jeruk dari bibir Miku, meski sekilas.

Mereka telah hanyut dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, melupakan segalanya – langit yang menggelap, angin yang makin kuat berhembus, makan malam di rumah…..surat dalam loker sepatu.

Dia akan melanjutkan langkah pada jalan yang telah ditapakinya. Tidak menghentikan langkah, maupun memutar arah.

**-owari-**

Terinspirasi dari satu kalimat terjemahan lirik Stay Gold (Aqua Timez), "Es krim di tanganku telah benar-benar meleleh" (di aquagreen77 dot blogspot dot com)

Saya sudah merampungkan side-story (ah, mungkin bisa disebut pre-kuel. Entahlah, saya tidak yakin apa namanya) dari fic ini. Masih dengan LenMiku Saya membuat keduanya bersamaan ^.^

Adakah yang masih gak 'ngeh' sama cerita ini? Apa terlalu cepat? Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
